Monsterhigh sexta temporada
by CUERVO1
Summary: Esta es la continucion de mi anterior historia Espero que les guste...
1. Chapter 1

Antes que nada les recuerdo que esto es la continucion de de mi historia hostiles asedian Monsterhigh y Frankie y sus amigos tratan de convivir con ellos:

Eddie el lider oscuro de los hostiles

Telios el mounstro irresistible

Viernes macbeth la gata negra de la mala suerte y con un grado enorme de torpesa

Amid

Cuk el bromista hijo del monstruo que cambia de forma

Si quieren darme una peticion o la historia de la vida de un hostil me avisan

-Bien como me divertire hoy-dijo Cuk apoyando el hombro en su casillero.

-Genial-dijo cuando Heath y calleron por las escaleras en llamas.

-Vi lo que hiciste-dijo Hawleen (la hermana de Clawdeen)muy enojada.

-Si soy genial-respondio con inmadures.

-Eres solo un tonto como todos tus amigos-espondio Hawleen y se marcho.

-Oye Telios quien es ella-pregunto Cuk a Telios quien pasaba por ahi de casualidad.

-La hermanita Clawdeen-respondio mientras leia un libro.

-Esta horripilante-dijo Cuk sin poder dejar de mirarla.

-Ten cuidado si Eddie lo sabe-advirtio Telios de lo que podria pasarle si Eddie se enterara.

-Tranquilo no se entera-dijo Cuk muy seguro de si mismo.


	2. Chapter2:Ansiedad por el baile:

Ansiedad por el baile:

Drakulaura estaba en su casa preparandose para el dia del aniversario de monster high

-Que me pongo,este no, este tal vez, no este-se decia para si misma.

-Creo que te lo estas tomando demaciado en serio-dijo Frankie quien la acompañaba.

-Acaso no te lo dijeron?-pregunto Drakulaura con entuciasmo.

-Decirme que?-pregunto Frankie extrañada.

-El rey y la reyna mounstruo el baile seran inmortalizados en una foto-explico Drakulaura mientras revolvia en su armario desde adentro.

-Ha y?-dijo Frankie sin poder entender.

-Y?que la foto sera puesta en el anurio para siempre-dijo Drakulaura entuciasmada.

-Ya veo por que estas tan emocionada-dijo Frankie alegre.

En ese preciso instante Cleo se preparaba en su piramide:

-Con mi vestdo nuevo y mi perfume del nilo yo sere elegida reina del baile-se dijo segura de si misma.

-No me digas-exclamo Su hermana Nefera desde la entrada de su abitacion.

-Desde cuando se eligen a los fracasos-exclamo con tono hironico.

-Fuera de mi abitacion-grito Cleo muy molesta.

En casa de Clawdeen:

-Como te lo dije no iran al baile-decia Clawdeen a Lagoona por su ataud.

-Si realmente crees eso?-pregunto Lagoona.

-Ghuuu-respondio Ghoulia desde la otra linea.

-Ghooooooo-decia cyrano que estaba ablando con gholuia desde otro ataud.

Mientras los Hostiles:

-Telios como me conveciste de esto?-preguntaba Amid desde su hogar que tenia firma de una gran esfinge de gizeh.

-Eres una esfinge actua como tal-respondio Telios desde su palacio dorado.

-Donde esta Cuk?-pregunto Amid con curiosidad.

-No tengo idea-respondio con poco interes.

-Solo espero que Eddie no se entere o Cuk pasara a ser la cena de Infren.


	3. Chapter3:De un problema al otro

De un problema al otro:

-En monster high a tencion por el baile aumentaba como los problemas:

-Como me convenciste de esto?-pregunto amid a Cuk mientras el y los demas hostiles estaban sentados en uno de los pasillos de Monsterhigh.

-Soy persuasivo ,ademas que tiene de malo-pregunto Cuk mientras entregaba unos boletos a unas chicas.

-Todo-respondio Infren mientras gruñia.

-De que hablas?,esto de ofrecernos como parejas de baile es una gran idea-alego Cuk mientras entregaba unos boletos a una fila interminable de chicas.

-Es como si estuvieramos suplicando-alego Zak.

-Exacto-Zik.

-Alguien de la realeza como yo no deberia hacer esto-replico Telios.

Derepente llegaron Cleo,Drakulaura ,Ghoulia y Frankie.

-vaya que es esto?-pregunto Cleo.

-Ofrecemos a chicas como ustedes el honor de nuestra compañia-explico Cuk.

-Por favor quien querria ir al vaile con ustedes?-pregunto Drakulaura riendose.

-Ellas-dijo Telios señalando a una larga fila de estudiantes.

-Y Eddie?-pregunto Frankie.

-No lo sabemos-respondieron las cabezas de Zik-Zak.

-Acaso no son sus amigos?-pregunto Frankie.

-Desde que prefiere andar con ustedes ya no es el mismo-explico Amid.

-A cambiado-agrego Infren.

-Si seguro-respondio Cleo sin poder creerlo.

-No,es verdad parece diferente-explico Zak.

-Solo es otro truco-respondio Cleo.

-No creo que sea un truco-agrego Drakulaura y señalo el pasillo y las chicas vieron a Eddie camonando saludando a Deuce Gordon con amabilidad.

-Oigan chicas vean lo que paso-dijo Lagoona llegando de repente.

En el pasillo cerca de las escaleras:

-Congelaron todo el salon de baile?-pregunto Clawdeen mientras miraba unas fotografias del hecho en la computadora de Ghoulia.

-Ghuuuuu-respondio Ghoulia señalando su pantalla.

-No so eso tambien la picina ,la biblioteca y la oficina de la directora buena sangre.-explico Lagoona espantada.

En ese momento:

-Quien es el culpable de esto?-pregunto la directora viendo, su oficina, sus papales y su corcel completamente congelados.

-Castigaron Abbey?-pregunto Frankie.

-Encontraron cabello blanco en la escena del crimen-respondio Clawdeen.

-Quien pudo haber hecho esto?-pregunto Cleo.

-Disculpen alguien a visto mi cepillo?-pregunto Viernes Macbeth que pasaba por ahi.

-Donde lo viste por ultima vez?-pregunto Franlie.

-Creo que lo tenia serena-respondio Viernes.

-La chica sirena?-pregunto Lagoona sorprendida y ala vez enojada.

-Ghuuuuuuu-explico Ghoulia.

En el salon de castigo:

-Abbey recuerdas haber estado con serena?-pregunto Lagoona enojada.

-Chica pez,si me presto un cepillo muy amable-respondio Abbey,al oir esto Lagoona y las demas fueron a confrontar a Serena.

-Queee?-exclamo Serena indignada.

-Tu inculpaste a Abbey-acuso Lagoona.

-Si,Cual es problema?-pregunto Serena.

-Que dijiste?-pregunto Clawdeen.

-las criaturas de montaña se que dan en la montaña ,las del mar en el mar ella debe aprender su lugar-Explico serena sin darse cuenta su voz se excucho por todo el instituto.

-Ghuuuuu-exclamo Ghoulia con un microfono en la mano.

-No lo creo asi-agrego la directora Buena Sangre quien excucho lo que Serena dijo.

-Las criaturas en monster high son tan diferentes como las montañas y el oceano,pero han sabido llevarse bien entre si,asi que estas equivada y seras castigada por ello-replico la directora y se llevo a Serena con ella.

En el salon de vaile las chicas secaban el congelado lugar para el vaile usando secadoras de cabello.

-Valla fue mas facil de lo que crei-dijo Drakulaura alegre.

-Ghuuuuu-axclamo Ghoulia sonriente.

-Bien solo falta arreglar este desastre-dijo Frankie muy alegre.

-Bien estare arriba por si me necesitan-agrego Clawdeen subiendose a una escalera que daba al techo congelado.

En ese momento Eddie aparecio entrando por la puerta:

-Han visto Clawdeen por algun lado?-pregunto Eddie.

-Por alli-respondio Drakulaura señalando la escalera.

-Quiero preguntarte algo-dijo Eddie alsando la voz.

-Que Quieres?-pregunto Clawdeen con su secador de cabello.

-Baja,no es seguro-alarmo Eddie.

-Estoy bien pregunta-respondio Clawdeen.

-Segura,no te caeras?-pregunto Eddie con preocupacion.

-Dilo ya-ordeno Clawdeen molesta.

-Bien me preguntaba si querrias ir conmigo al baile?-pregunto Eddie amablemente.

Al Clawdeen se tambaleo y de un tropieso se callo de la escalera justo hacia los brazos de Eddie.

-Eso significa que si?-pregunto Eddie amablemente con Clawdeen en sus brazos.


	4. Chapter4:Forzando al amor

Forzando al amor:

Ls chicas estaban en el salon de clases mientras el señor podrido explicaba algo:

-Como esta?-pregunto Drakulaura a Frankie.

-Sigue deprimido-respondio Lagoona mirando a Eddie desde lo lejos.

-Que patetico-expreso Cleo.

-Si, Calquiera pensaria que Eddie tendria mas dignidad-expreso Drakulaura.

-De que hablan?-pregunto Clawdeen acercandose a ellas.

-Que pasa no van a hablar?-pregunto Clawdeen de nuevo al no recibir respuestas.

-Decia que Eddie sigue deprimido-dijo Frankie

-Ho por favor van a seguir ablando de ese tonto-respondio Clawdeen molesta.

-Lo siento Clawdeen,pero...-dijo Frankie sin poder terminar la frase.

-No estuvo bien lo que hiciste-dijo Drakulaura terminando la frase de Frankie.

-Lo unico que hice fue rechazar su invitacion al vaile-explico Clawdeen.

-Entendemos,pero se lo ubieras dicho de otro modo- agrego Lagoona:

- o -

Esto paso:

-Quieres ir conmigo al vaile?-pregunto Eddie

-Escuchame y entiendelo no ire al baile contigo ni hoy ni mañana ni nunca en la vida-respondio Clawdeen muy molesta y marchandose.

- o -

-No me digan que estan de parte de el-agredio Clawdeen desepcionada.

-Eddie no ser tan malo-aclaro Abbey.

-Ghuuuuu-agrego Ghoulia con un papel en la mano.

-Cierto Ghoulia-respondio Cleo.

-Tu tambien,pero siempre te pones en contra de Eddie-dijo Clawdeen confundida.

-Asi es,pero Eddie a alcanzado un nuevo nivel de popularidad,sus recientes partidos de soker lo han puesto a la cabeza-explico Cleo.

-Pense que eran mis amigas-respondio Clawdeen decepcionada.

-No lo entiendo que hice mal?-se preguntaba Eddie y Frankie y sus amigas aparecieron.

-Nada ella solo-respondio Frankie paro la interrumpieron.

-Lo que necesitas es un cambio de luk-explico Drakulaura sujetandolo del brazo.

-Debes ser tierno-agrego Lagoona tomandolo del otro brazo.

-Debes ser considerado-agrego Cleo.

En el baño Eddie se preobaba la ropa que le dio Drakulaura:

-Y como me veo?-pregunto Eddie mirandose.

-La mataras de la imprecion-animo Abbey.

-Me siento ridiculo-respondio Eddie molesto.

-Tonterias-dijo Drakulaura empuando a Eddie.

-Que tal me veo bien?-pregunto Eddie presentandose a Clawdeen.

-Te ves ridiculo-respondio Clawdeen.

En su segundo intento:

-Que es esto-pregunto Clawdeen viendo el gimnasio lleno de rosas negras.

-En nuestra primera cita dijiste que te gustaban las rozas negras-explico Eddie.

-no fue una cita y si me gustan,pero no cuando bienen de ti-explico Clawdeen muy enojada.

En su tercer intento:

-Mira ahora tienes epacio suficiente para todo un guardarropa-explico Eddie.

-Ya dejame en paz-ordeno Clawdeen cerrando el casillero con fuerza.

-Nada funciona-dijo Eddie deprimido.

-Escucha solo se tu mismo-aconsejo Frankie tratando de ayudarlo.

-o-

Afuera del Insti:

-Ahora que-pregunto?-Clawdeen enojada.

-Solo quisiera saber por que no quieres ir al baile conmigo?-pregunto Eddie con firmesa.

-Por que lo hiciste?-pregunto Clawdeen.

-Que cosa?-pregunto Eddie.

-Poner a todas mis amigas en mi contra-respondio Clawdeen.

-So queria que fueramos juntos que tienes que perder-explico Eddie.

-Te dire,mi dignidad mi paciencia mi templanza-respondio Clawdeen mordazmente,esas ultimas palabras hicieron qe Eddie se molestara.

-Estoy harto,hago todo esto,me humillo,averguenzo a toda mi raza y para que, por una loba criada con correa-agredio Eddie con enojo.

-Que dijiste?,escuchame...-respondio Clawdeen paro Eddie la interrumpio.

-No tu escuchame, ya me harte,si no quieres ir conmigo te hobligare-explico Eddie.

-No lo conseguiras-agredio Clawdeen.

-Te has ganado un poderoso enemigo-advirtio Eddie y desaparecio cual fantasma.

-o-

En el salon Hostil:

-Escuchenme-ordeno Eddie en voz alta.

-Mira quien aparecio-dijo Telios sin prestarle atencion.

-Prestenme atencion-ordeno Eddie y una llamarada violeta cubrio el lugar.

-Escuchen se que no he sido el de siempre,pero me he dado cuenta de que si no soy un hostil no soy nada-explico Eddie y agrego:

-No les pido qe me ayuden,la verdad no me importa-Explico.

-Que tienes en mente?-pregunto Amid.

-No tengo nada en mente, quiero vengarme-respondio Eddie y todos se miraron entuciasmados.

-o-

En ese momento Espectra recibio un correo anonimo el cual decia que Clawdeen y Edward Nocturno iran al baile juntos,automaticamrnte Espectra lo publico en su blog:

-Mira Clawdeen ira al baile con Eddie-decia Venus Robecca quien enviaba la noticia.

-Mira Clawdeen y Eddie iran juntos al baile-dijo Rumulus a rochelle goyle por telefono.

-Los Zombies se mandaban la noticia por ataud.

-o-

En el baño de estudiantes:

-Tu y ella iran al baile?-pregunto Toreley a Eddie enojada.

-No claro que no-respondio Eddie tranquilamente.

-Entonces por que todos lo comentan?-pregunto Toreley mostrando su ataud.

-Seguro fue Clawdeen tratando de fastidiarte-sugirio Eddie.

-Eso crees?-pregunto Toreley.

-Piensalo,despues de que convertiste a Deuce en un hostil habran querido tomar revancha-explico Eddie.

-Tienes razon que deberia hacer?-se pregunto Toreley.

-Desmientela frente a todos,has que paresca una loba mentirosa-sugirio Eddie con maldad.

-Buena idea precioso-dijo Toreley acariciando el rostro de su amigo.

-Que sucede aqui?-pregunto Clawdeen confundida.

-Nada que todos sabemos del engaño-respondio Toreley.

-Cual engaño?-pregunto Clawdeen.

-No te hagas la inocente,inventaste lo de ir con Eddie al baile para ganar popularidad-explico Torelay.

-Eso es mentira-respondio Clawdeen enojada.

-Asi que lo admites lo sabiamos ja-ja-agredio Toreley.

-Escuchen-exclamo Clawdeen paro nadie la escucho.

-Por favor-grito pero nadie le presto atencion.

En ese momento sono su Ataud:

-Entonces iras conmigo al baile?-pregunto Eddie a Clawdeen muy triste.

-Si lo hare-respondio Clawdeen dando un suspiro,antes de Eddie se fuera Clawdeen le hablo:

-Pense que eramos amigos-dijo muy decepcionada.

-Tambien pense eso,pero me equivoque-respondio Eddie triste.


	5. Chapter5:Ayudando al enemigo:

En ese momento sono su Ataud:

-Entonces iras conmigo al baile?-pregunto Eddie a Clawdeen muy triste.

-Si lo hare-respondio Clawdeen dando un suspiro,antes de Eddie se fuera Clawdeen le hablo:

-Pense que eramos amigos-dijo muy decepcionada.

-Tambien pense eso,pero me equivoque-respondio Eddie triste.

-o-

Ayudando al enemigo:

-Entonces te hizo eso?-Pregunto Drakulara a Clawdeen desde su ataud.

-Si,no puedo creerlo-respondio Clawdeen.

-Pense que los hostiles cambiarian-alego desde su ataud Frankie que esta con sus amigasRobecca,Espectra,Cleo,Lagoona,Operetta gargoyle fuera del salon de clases.

-Yo nunca lo pense,el que nace hostil,asi se queda-agrego Cleo mientras caminaban por el pasillo y al final de este se encontraron con los hostiles quienes rabajaban en algo.

-Muy bien esta todo listo-dijo Cuk sentado sobre na gran caja de metal con una puerta y barrotes.

-Creo que hicimos un gran trabajo-agrego Amid.

-Estan seguros de que esto funcionara?-pregunto Telios con dudas.

-Seguramente la caja es igual a la de la foto familiar-respondio Amid.

-Pero la caja de lo foto es de fierro y de acero-aclaro Telios sujetando un albun familiar con simbolos egpcios.

-Y acolchonada por dentro-agrego Amid.

-Conque aqui estan-agredio Cleo enojada.

-Venimos hablar con su jefe-agrego Operetta.

-No esta-respondio Zik y Zak.

-Que a donde se fue?-pregunto Espectra con su libreta de chismes en mano.

-Esta en la correccional sombra profunda-respondio Viernes.

-Que,pero por que?-pregunto gargoyle.

-No lo sabemos-respondio Cuk.

-Que hacen con esa caja?-pregunto Robecca tocando la superficie de esta.

-Es el dia malo-alego Infren.

-El dia malo?-reacciono Lagoona.

-Es una especie de tradicion hostil-alego Clawd quien aydaba a los hostiles por alguna razon,junto con Deuce Gordon.

-Si veran-Explico Telios- :La familia de Amid proviene del Cairo,Amid es una esfinge hijo de Abu el-Hol «Padre del Terror» un mounstruo tan importante que construyeron una gran escultura monumental en su honor-.

-Imprecionante-exclamo Cleo asombrada.

-Si,pero que tiene que ver con la caja?-pregunto gargoyle.

-Sucede que Las esfinges pasan por un cambio cada siglo cuando el sol y la estrella la luna y el sol se aliñean apuntando al este las esfinges sufren un tremendo cambio-explico Telios.

-Un tremendo cambio-agrego Fineas Arpias.

-Asi es-agrego Infren.

-Segun parece se transforman una fuerza incontrolable de caoz y molestia-explico Telios de nuevo.

-No veo cambio alguno-alego Cleo ocurrente.

-Es cuestion de intencidad,imaginate Amid a la decima potencia-aclaro Telios.

-Como para volverce loco derremate-agrego Deuce rascandose la cabeza llena de serpientes.

-Y alguna vez se escapo de la caja?-pregunto Clawd que ayudaba a los hostiles.

-Si una sola vez-respondio Fineas Arpias.

-fue la ultima vez que alguien vio a la atlantida-aclaro Viernes macbeth tapandose la cara de verguenza.

-Bien terminamos,ahora que-anuncio Deuce dando una mirada y convirtiendo la caja en roka solida.

-Nos turnaremos para vigilarlo-respondio Cuk.

-Necesitaremos toda la ayuda disponible-agrego Telios mirando a Frankie y sus amigas.


	6. Cuidando al mounstruo

-Bien terminamos,ahora que-anuncio Deuce dando una mirada y convirtiendo la caja en roka solida.

-Nos turnaremos para vigilarlo-respondio Cuk.

-Necesitaremos toda la ayuda disponible-agrego Telios mirando a Frankie y sus amigas.

Cuidando al mounstruo:

-Por que tenemos que hacer esto?-pregunto Cleo.

-Vamos no quieres que Amid se salga de control verdad?-le respondio Deuce con otra pregunta.

-Nisiquiera sabemos si eso es verdad-alarmo Lagoona.

-Vamos,al menos lo pidieron amablemente.-alego Frankie.

-Atencion craturas de menor rango-anuncio Telios arrogantemente.

-Que?-dijo Cleo muy enojada.

-Lo siento,tendremos que turnarnos para esta dificil tarea-explico telios a los dos grupos.

-Bien saquen sus numeros-dijo Cuk repartiendo los numeros en un saquito.

-Me toco con telios-replico Cleo.

-Tengo Infren-alego Abbey.

-Genial tenemos a la gargola y a la robot-dijo Zak animado.

-Genial-celebro Zik.

-Me toco con la bebe vampiro-replico Finea Harpías.

-Hoye-respondio Drakulaura ofendida.

Luego de decidir quien estara con quien,todos se prepararon para el encierro de Amid.

-Bien es hora tu puedes Amid-dijeron los hostiles.

-Tu lo lograras-dijo Telios.

-Recuerden por nada del mundo me dejen salir-alarmo Amid y luego se encerro dentro de la caja.

-Oigan me dejarian salir por favor?-pidio Amid.

-Claro como digas-respondio Frankie amablemente abriendo la puerta de la caja.

-Que estas haciendo? estas loca?, dije que no me dejaran salir-agredio Amid.

-Pense que querias que te soltara-respondio Frankie.

-Tienes a un maniatico en tus manos,debes estar preparada para lidiar con toda clase de trucos y tretas-explico Amid.

-Exactamente-agrego Infren.

-No podemos dejarlo libre hasta que pase el tiempo necesario-Explico Viernes Macbeth.

-Debes entender que no importa lo que pase intentare salir de esta caja-explico Amid.

-Comprendes?-pregunto Finea Harpías.

-Si,si lo entiendo-aclaro Frankie.

Esa misma noche dentro de las paredes del Insti:

-Oigan me dejan salir un momento?-decia Amid dentro de la caja.

-Crees que se calle en algun momento?-le pregunto Abbey a Infren.

-Yo no saber-respondio Infren.

Despues de un rato:

-Chicas,por favor haganme caso-gritaba Amid por que lo soltaran

-No entiendo,con todos los chicos vampiro que puedes elegir, por que un hombre-lobo?-pregunto Finea Harpías.

-Bueno no habia vampiros en el equipo de Mounstruo-baloncesto-respondio Drakulaura.

Un poco mas tarde:

Zik-Zak,Robecca y gargoyle cuidaban a Amid:

-Si tienes piel de metal o escamas en tus alas

no te debes preocupar mas no habra por que callar

el grito que daras cuando nos oigas cantar-Cantaban Zik y Zak a Robecca y gargoyle quienes no les interesaba.

Otro rato mas:

-Hoye Frankie por favor sacame,te lo ruego sere tu mejor amigo-le decia Amid a Frankie.

-Ya, no hables-respondio Frankie mientras comia sus frituras a lado de una durmiente Viernes.

Al no ser escuchado Amid decidio cambiar de tactica y se tranformo Telios:

-Frankie,Amid me encerro aqui tienes que sacarme rapido-dijo.

-Buen intento-respondio Frankie.

Al no funcionar Amid intento otro cambio y se transformo en Cleo:

-Frankie como tu reina te exijo que me liberes-ordeno.

Sin recibir respuesta se transformo en Drakulaura:

-Frankie, somos amigas recuerdas?-dijo.

-Ya basta-respondio Frankie enojada.

-Frankie,como tu gemela te ruego que ayudes-dijo Amid tranformandose en la propia Frankie.

-Crees que soy tonta?-pregunto Frankie.

-Eso es una pregunta o una afirmacion?-respondio Amid regresando a la normalidad y al ver que Frankie le daba la espalda dijo:

-No espera -Esta bien,no me porto bien,pero es que tengo hambre,pasame unas frituras-suplico Amid.

-No lose,te escaparas-respondio Frankie.

-Pasala por en medio de los barrotes-sugirio Amid.

Frankie se acerco a la caja y quedo aterrorisada al ver que Amid no estaba en ella.

-Amid,donde estas?-pregunto Frankie asustada entrando a la caja,en ese momento la puerta de la caja se cerro detras de ella.

-No puedo creer que calleras en el truco mas viejo de Egipto jajajajjaajajja-se vurlo Amid apareciendo de la nada y marchandose.

-A donde vas?-pregunto Frankie detras de los barrotes.

-Bueno tengo lugares que ver y una gran cantidad de Caoz y destruccion que causar jajajajajajaja-respondio Amid con una risa malefica.


	7. Chapter7:Cazadores de criaturas

-Amid,donde estas?-pregunto Frankie asustada entrando a la caja,en ese momento la puerta de la caja se cerro detras de ella.

-No puedo creer que calleras en el truco mas viejo de Egipto jajajajjaajajja-se vurlo Amid apareciendo de la nada y marchandose.

-A donde vas?-pregunto Frankie detras de los barrotes.

-Bueno tengo lugares que ver y una gran cantidad de Caoz y destruccion que causar jajajajajajaja-respondio Amid con una risa malefica.

_Cazadores de criaturas:_

Esa misma noche:

-Dejaste salir a Amid?-pregunto Cleo espantada.

-Lo siento-respondio Frankie dentro de la caja.

-Esto es terrible-alego Telios.

-Que hara ahora que esta libre?-pregunto Lagoona asustada.

-Podrian sacarme?-pidio Frankie amablemente.

-Ghuuuuuuu-respondio Ghoulia.

-Si,como sabemos que no es Amid-agrego Cuk.

-Si buen intento Amid-agrego Viernes.

-Drakulaura ,Cleo,Lagoona ustedes me conocen-alego Frankie.

-No lo se,te hoyes como Frankie pero como saberlo?-se pregunto Drakulaura.

-Necesitamos asegurarnos-djo Lagoona.

-Dime algo que solo Frankie diria-ordeno Cleo.

-No lo se no se me ocurre mucho en esta posicion-respondio Frankie.

-Cuando nos conocimos que nos obligo a usar la directora?-pregunto Abbey.

-Unos grilletes de castigo-respondio Frankie.

-Si eres tu-agrego Abbey dejando salir a Frankie.

-Bien ahora que aremos-pregunto Zik.

-Capturar a Amid -Zak.

-Como?-pregunto Fineas Arpia.

-Atrapandolo-aclaro Infren.

-Que buen plan-respondio Cleo con ironia.

-Pongamonos a trabajar-ordeno Abbey y todos se dispersaron por el Instituto para encontrar a Amid.

Los chicos persiguieron a Amid pasillo tras pasillo:

-Quieto ahi Amid-ordeno Cleo.

-No lo dejen ir-dijo Operetta.

-No te aremos daño Solo queremos atraparte-agrego Telios.

-Mira ahi va-dijo Viernes.

-Lo atrapare con esto-agrego Cle sacando un idolo de su volso,en ese instante el pasillo se lleno se moscas negras,pero no le hicieron nada a Amid solo a ellos.

-Eso si que fue un Fracaso-dijo Deuce envuelto en un enjambre de moscas.

Mas tarde:

-Espera solo tratamos de ayudarte-grito Frankie mientras Amid lleno de locura destrozaba la biblioteca.

-Creo que no escuchara-dijo Infren.

-Si se ve que esta muy entretenido-dijo Deuce mientras Amid se tragaba un libro entero.

-Ghuuuuuuuu-se quejo Ghoulia por la biblioteca.

-Yo no le veo nada malo-respondio Operetta.

-Ya se le preguntare a papa para nos diga que hacer-dijo Cleo usando su ataud.

-Hola-respondio,pero no era su padre ers nada menos que Nefera.

-Nefera que haces ahi?-pregunto Cleo enojada.

-Vivo aqui recuerdas-respondio Nefera.

-Olvidalo recuerdas el libro de papa?-pregunto Cleo.

-Si por que?-pregunto Nefera.

-Revisa si ahi algo hacerca de las esfinges-pidio Cleo.

-Por que estas saliendo con una?-pregunto Nefera con tono de broma.

-Solo revisa-ordeno Cleo mientras veia como Amid se comia una mesa de la cafeteria.

-Aqui dice que se necesita una estatua de Tot-respondio Nefera.

-Eso es todo?-pregunto Cleo,pero neera le colgo el teleono.

-De donde sacaremos algo asi?-pregunto rochelle goyle.

-Amid tiene algo asi en su casillero-respondio Zak.

Todos y cada uno de los mounstruos fueron al casillero de Amid y de ahi sacaron una estatuilla.

-Aqui esta-dijo Frankie.

-Y ahora como lo usaremos?-pregunto Lagoona.

-Chicas se me esta ocurriendo algo-dijo Robecca sacando su ataud y llamando a alguien.

En uno de los pasillos Amid se paseaba sin control alguno.

-Hoye Amid-Grito espectra con vos molesta.

-Mira esto-dijo espactra haciendo caras graciosas y molestando a Amid.

-Ahi viene-grito rochelle goyle al ver a Espectra con Amid siguiendola.

Es ese momento Espectra se desvanecio y Amid entro directo en la caja.

-Guaw eso estovo cerca-dijo Drakulaura.

-Oigan saquenme-grita Amid muy molesto.


	8. Chapter8:Almas en juego

Almas en juego

En el campo de soccer-mounstruoso el equipo de monsterhigh competia contra el equipo transilvano liderado mayormente por vampiros...

-vamos,vamos Monster High-alentaban Frankie,Cleo,Drakulaura y Clawdeen.

-Este es el ultimo partido que determinara si Monster High van a las Moustruo Finales Estalales-decia Heath al microfono relatando el partido junto Espectra.

-Monsterhigh va a la cabeza debido al reciente regreso del hostil Eddie-relataba Espectra.

-Eddie?no lo habian regresado al reformatorio-se pregunto Heath.

-Segun mis fuentes salio despues de que se pago una jugosa fiansa para liberarlo-dijo Espectra.

El partido era increiblemente rapido los vampiros y los hombres lobo se robanban con mucha furia.

-Ja-Ja nos vemos-decia Hot Hyde moviendose de un lugar a otro como si fuera una serpiente.

-Vamos chicas tenemos que alentar al equipo-dijo Frankie haciendo porras para el equipo.

-En un segundo solo dejame mandare este mensaje a Clawd-dijo Drakulaura con su ataud en mano.

-Ya le has mandado como dieciseis-dijo Frankie elegre.

-Diecisiete-agrego Drakulaura feliz.

-Por que tenemos que alentarlos?-se pregunto Cleo pesimista.

-Cada campeonato es igual-agrego Clawdeen igual de pesimista.

-Yo,no estaria tan segura-dijo Lagoona trayendo una botella de agua para las chicas señalando el campo.

-Y el balon llega cerca de la banda-relataba Heath emocionado.

-Que es eso?-pregunto Espectra al ver un aura negra moviendose a toda velocidad con el balon de soccer.

-Eddie el jugador Hostil roba el balon y atraviesa las defensas-relato Espectra mientras la multitud victoreaba y el campo se llenaba de gritos.

-Va a lograrlo-dijo Heath.

-Vamos,vamos chicos malos ganaran y con las ganas quedaras mosterhigh-mosterhigh-victoreaban T oreley y las demas chicas Hostiles.

-Permiso,perdon,disculpe-decia Hot esquivando los oponentes y hacercandoce a Eddie.

-Aquiii viiieeeneeeee laaaa aanootaaaciioon-grito Hot llendo a toda velocidad.

-Vamos,Tu puedes-decian todos con mucha exaltacion.

-No lo lograra-dijo Clawdeen molesta.

-Nocturno se despeja y...-relataba Heath mientras que el balon viaja envuelto en un aura negra y atravesaba el arco y dejandolo en llamas.

-Gool-gritaron todos los estudiantes de Monsterhigh.

-Goooollll-decian los hostiles desde sus asientos.

-Ahuuuuuuuu asi se hace-grito Frankie en señal de victoria sin darse cuenta que sus amigas la miraban de manera muy molesta.

-Este digo... Bien hecho-dijo tratando de cubrir sus animos.

-Vamos hay revajas en el centro comercial cerca del instituto que son para morirse-decia Drakulaura contenta.

-En un momento las alcanso-dijo Clawdeen.

-No te tardes enterrando huesos-bromeo Cleo de manera mordas.

-Que graciosa-dijo Clawdeen molesta.

Clawdeen va directo al campo y empieza a imaginar que es una gran jugadora y que esta en un gran estadio jugando un increible partido:

-Clawdeen se despeja,pasa defensas,nadie puede deterla-relataba la directora Buena sangre en su sueño.

-Vamos Vamos Clawdeen, vamos vamos sigue asi-animaban sus amigas con sus trajes de porristas,Clawdeen se dirige al arco y anota.

-Gollll,no hay otra criatura que supere a esta inpiracion del soccer-relataba la directora mientra su sueño era interrumpido.

-Clawdeen,Hola Clawdeen-decia una voz conocida.

-He que estas haciendo,me estas espiando?-pregunto Clawdeen al darse cuenta de era Eddie.

-No se llama espiar si lo haces en un lugar que es publico-respondio Eddie.

-Que haces aqui vienes a humillarme de nuevo?-pregunto Clawdeen.

-No creo que lo haces muy bien tu sola-respondio Eddie con una broma.

-Como sea me voy-dijo Clawdeen enojada.

-Te gusta el soccer?-pregunto Eddie.

-Si,tienes algun problema con eso?-pregunto Clawdeen.

-No-respondio Eddie.

-Ho-ya entiendo eres de los que cree que las chicas no puden jugar?-pregunto Clawdeen muy enojada.

-De hecho creo que deberias jugar-respondio Eddie amablemente.

-En serio?-pregunto Clawdeen sorprendida.

-No lo haces nada mal,serias grande-respondio Eddie regresandole el balon de soccer.

-Gracias,pero creas que no sigo molesta contigo-agrego Clawdeen molesta.

En ese momento el cielo se enegrecio.

-Ho-ho mejor nos vamos-dijo Clawdeen mirando el cielo.

-Te molesta un poco de lluvia?-pregunto Eddie.

-No pero...-dijo Clawdeen pero Eddie la interrumpio.

-Vamos haber si eres tan buena-dijo Eddie dejando caer su chaqueta y poniendise en posicion.

-Me estas retando?-pregunto Clawdeen sorprendida.

-Claro a menos que seas demaciado delicada-dijo Eddie provocando a Clawdeen.

-Como te atreves,te enseñare lo que pueden hacer mis garras a un balon-respondio Clawdeen mostrandole las carras a Eddie.

El partido entre Clawdeen y Eddie comenzo Clawdeen tomo el balon y se dirigio de inmedato a la porteria,pero Eddie lo impidio.

-Nos vemos-dijo Eddie robando el balon con gran facilidad.

-No esta noche-dijo Clawdeen pues en el cielo aparecio la luna llena y con un aullido Clawdeen se lanzo tras el balon.

-Luna llena-pregunto Eddie asombrado al ver que Clawdeen lo habia alcanzado.

-Nos vemos-dijo Clawdeen robando el balon y llendo hacia la porteria,pero Eddie aparecio de nuevo:

-Eres hermosa como injenua-alego mientras robaba el balon y se burlaba de Clawdeen.

-Apuesto que no sabias que yo tambien me hago fuerte con la luna llena-dijo Eddie con antipatia.

-Eso es hacer trampa-protesto Clawdeen molesta.

-Tu no estableciste ninguna regla,que sucede tienes miedo de jugar como hombre?-pregunto Eddie molesto.

-Grrrrr si eso quieres,sere mas masculina-aclaro Clawdeen furiosa

El patido continuo en el campo:Eddie robo el balon,pero Clawdeen lo seguia por detras.

-Esto es por hacerme quedar mal-decia Clawdeen robando el balon con un pisoton.

-Yo?-pregunto Eddie con tono ironico.

-Tu esparciste el rumor de que iriamos juntos al baile-explico Clawdeen enojada.

-Oye-dijo Eddie tratando de detenerla pero Clawdeen llego a la porteria.

-Me hiciste quedar mal con todos-agrego Clawdeen y con furia pateo el balon ala porteria.

-Noo-grito Eddie indignado.

-Gooollll-selebro Clawdeen muy alegre.

-Rayos-se quejo Eddie muy molesto.

-En tu cara mounstruo-mentiroso-agredio Clawdeen.

-Bien lo reconozco fui yo y que-acepto Eddie con maldad.

-Por que lo hiciste se suponia que eras mi amigo?-alego Clawdeen nojada.

-Si,tu amigo,por eso digiste que era un mentiroso,malvado y arrogante verdad-alego Eddie con tono molesto.

-Solo por que era la verdad-aclaro Clawdeen y marchandose enojada.

-Bien tu ganas-grito Eddie tratando de alcanzarla.

-Eso que significa?-pregunto Clawdeen cruzandose de brazos.

-Que yo lo sissisissisisiii...-articulo Eddie pero las palabras no le salian de los labios.

-Que?-pregunto Clawdeen que no entendia lo que la decia.

-Que yo lo sissisiss...-El mounstruo trato,pero no se entendia lo que decia.

-Suenas como si tuvieras un bozal,dilo o no lo digas-ordeno Clawdeen que se estaba cansando.

-Yo lo sientooo-articulo Eddie con todo su esfuerzo y Clawdeen no pudo entenderlo bien.

-Querias oirlo? ,bien aqui va: lo siento,me arrepiento de lo que hice-grito Eddie con furia.

-No tenias que decirlo de ese modo-aclaro Clawdeen molesta.

En ese momento empezo a gotear.

-Ho no mi cabello y mis libros-dijo Clawdeen cubiendose el cabello con las manos y viendo sus libros.

-Toma esto te servira-dijo Eddie entragando su chaqueta a Clawdeen y de la espalda de esta salieron enormes alas de murcielago que cubrieron a Clawdeen como si fueran paraguas.

-Guau vaya...-dijo Clawdeen imprecionada.

Pero sin darse cuenta Alguien los vijilaba desde un arbol a lo lejos

-Hola soy yo,tengo una gran primicia para ti-decia la chica que resultaba ser Serena la chica sirena.


	9. Chapter9:Sospecha mounstruosa

En ese momento empezo a gotear.

-Ho no mi cabello y mis libros-dijo Clawdeen cubiendose el cabello con las manos y viendo sus libros.

-Toma esto te servira-dijo Eddie entragando su chaqueta a Clawdeen y de la espalda de esta salieron enormes alas de murcielago que cubrieron a Clawdeen como si fueran paraguas.

-Guau vaya...-dijo Clawdeen imprecionada.

Pero sin darse cuenta Alguien los vijilaba desde un arbol a lo lejos

-Hola soy yo,tengo una gran primicia para ti-decia la chica que resultaba ser Serena la chica sirena.

Sospecha mounstruosa

Torelei y sus amigas estaban en el salon hostil acompañada de Fineas (la chica arpia) y Viernes (la ga negra de la mala suerte) viendo unas revistas de modas.

-Mira como pueden ser tan caros?-decia Fineas Arpia a Viernes mientras veia una revista de modas sentada encima de la mesa.

-Es mejor que usar imitaciones-dijo Viernes que al mover su brazo su bluza se rompio en el hombro.

-Ho-no-agrego Viernes con desanimo.

-Este es el salon Hostil?-pregunto Serena entrando por la puerta sin avisar.

-Que es lo que deseas?-pregunto Viernes con amabilidad.

-Tengo material que les puede interesar-dijo con una camara de video y una vos maliciosa.

Fuera del instituto Eddie acompañaba a Clawdeen mientras las negras nubes se dicipaban y el sol volvia a salir.

-Gracias por acompañarme-dijo Clawdeen subiendo las escaleras de la entrada del instituto.

-Toma tu chaqueta fue muy util-agrego devolviendo la chaqueta prestada.

-No es nada y bien vas conmigo al vaile?-pregunto Eddie con entusiasmo.

-Sigues insistiendo?-pregunto Clawdeen con sorpresa.

-Si-respondio Eddie apoyandose en la pared.

-Que te hace pensar que ire contigo despues de todo el mal que has- hecho?-pregunto Clawdeen bajando dos escalones y poniendo las manos su sintura

-Imagina todo el mal que haria por ti-respondio Eddie colocandose las manos dentro de los bolsillos.

-Olvidalo-respondio Clawdeen cruzandose de brazos y marchandose.

-Lo pensaras al menos?-pregunto Eddie al ver que Clawdeen se iba.

-Talvez-agrego Clawdeen justo antes de entrar al instituto.

En el centro comercial Frankie y las demas se probaban los vestidos que usarian esa misma noche en el vaile.

-Y que te pondras?-pregunto Frankie sosteniendo los vestidos que Drakulaura se iba a probar,uno era negro y de su talla con lentejuelas y adornos de murcielagos con hombros que parecian alas y el otro era rojo con estilo aristocratico con forma chaleco en frente.

-Este se bien,pero este es adorable y este me hace mas madura-decia Drakulaura manoseando y acariciando los vestidos.

-Gwau que buena honda-exclamo Lagoona viendose en un espejo de cuerpo entero probandose un vestido verdozo de dos piezas con escamas.

-Vamos Ghoulia,necesito un vestido que sea perfecto para esta noche-dijo Cleo dandole a Ghoulia todos los vestidos que iba a probarse.

-Ghuaaau-respondio Ghoulia quedando enterrada en una abalancha de vestidos.

-Necesto estar perfecta cuando me elijan la reina del vaile de este Siglo-decia Cleo mientras posaba frente al espejo con su tipica pose egipcia.

-Llamativo-decia poniendo un vestido que iba a probarce en el exhibidor.

-Muy llamativo-dijo poniendo otro vestido en el exhibidor.

-Demaciado llamativo-dijo poniendo otro vestido en el exhibidor.

-En esta tienda todo ser demaciado llamativo para mi gusto-explico Abbey molesta.

-No te preocupes iremos a otra en cuanto,,,-dijoFrankie,pero su ataud sono mostrando el ultimo chisme que la chismosa fantasmal habia descubierto.

-Ho no puedo creerlo-dijo al ver la ultima primicia en su ataud que decia:

AMOR OSCURO Y SALVAGE

Eddie el capitan del equipo de soccer-monstruoso fue visto jugando un partido de soccer con nada menos que con una miembro del equipo de animacion,la mounstruo animadora Clawdeen Wolf.

-Ghuuuu-dijo Ghoulia al ver la noticia tambien en su ataud.

-Esa traidora-dijo Cleo cuando vio la noticia por su ataud.

-Esto es grave-agrego Lagoona muy preocupada.

-Si mira el precio es para morirse-dijo Drakulaura sin prestarle atencion a las demas y viendo la etiqueta de precio de un vestido.

-Yo no poder entender,Clawdeen decir que Eddie ser molestia,pero luego andar con el-dijo Abbey muy confundida.

-Yo tampoco lo entiendo,se estaran viendo en secreto?-se pregunto Lagoona con preocupacion.

-Hoo-Que romantico-exclamo Drakulaura suspirando de emocion.

Mientras tanto Clawd,Cyrano,Heath y Deuce paseaban por el centro comercial.

-Y que haremos iremos al salon de videos o iremos por un cafe?-pregunto Deuce mientras saluda a los monstruos que pasaban por ahi.

-No estoy seguro,deberiamos estar con Drakulaura y las demas-dijo Clawd.

-Ni lo creas este baile las ha tenido como locas-agrego Heath exsaltado.

-Escuchame viejo,las chicas siempre se ponen asi cuando suceden este tipo de cosas es muy natural-explico Deuce muy tranquilo.

En ese momento sus ataudes sonaron al mismo tiempo y vieron la ultima primicia de la chismosa fantasmal.

-Que rayo es esto?-dijo al ver un video de Clawdeen y Eddie jugando soccer juntos.

-Oye viejo esa es Clawdeen-dijo Deuce señalando con el dedo.

-Tu hermana con Eddie-agrego Deuce con dudas.

-Ghoooooo-agrego Cyrano mirando el piso.

-Y jugando Soccer-agrego Heath con sorpresa.

-Grrrr Eddie recibira una buena golpiza-agrego Clawd lleno de furia y precionandose los nudilllos.

En ese momento Clawdeen paseaba por el centro comercial buscando a sus amigas.

-Donde estaran Frankie y las demas?-se pregunto Clawdeen mirando a todas partes.

-Sabia que debia recargar mi ataud-agrego mirando su ataud.

-Oye Clawdeen-grito Eddie mientras corria y llamando la atencion de Clawdeen.

-Oye que sucede?-pregunto Clawdeen con sorpresa.

-Necesito tu ayuda-pidio Eddie a Clawdeen.

-Mi ayuda?-pregunto Clawdeen.

-Si quiero que me ayudes a elegir algo para el vaile-pidio Eddie tratando de recuperar el aliento.

-Yo y por que me lo pides a mi?-pregunto Clawdeen molesta.

-Por que yo no se que usar y Toreley no contesta mis mensages-explico Eddie con su ataud en la mano.

-Definitivamente no-respondio Clawdeen dandole la espalda.

-Por favo,por favor,eres la unica ademas de Frankie que puede ayudarme-suplico Eddie.

-Y Drakulaura y Cleo?-pregunto Clawdeen tratando de negociar con Eddie.

-Hablo en serio-respondio Eddie con tono serio.

-Por que te importa tanto?-pregunto Clawdeen con incredibilidad.

-Soy la imagen del equipo de soccer de Monsterhigh-respondio Eddie enseñando una foto de deportes que mostraba su imagen en el campo de soccer de Monsterhigh.

-Muy bien,pero que sea rapido tengo que encontrarme con mis amigas-acepto Clawdeen marchandose con Eddie tras ella.

Desde otro angulo Espectra salia de la pared apuntandolos con su ataud muy emocionada.

-Esto es Fantasmal-dijo Espectra tomando muchas fotos con su ataud.

-Ves te lo dije,claro como el agua-dijo Serena con maldad.


	10. Chapter10:Aburriendose en su cita

-Muy bien,pero que sea rapido tengo que encontrarme con mis amigas-acepto Clawdeen marchandose con Eddie tras ella.

Desde otro angulo Espectra salia de la pared apuntandolos con su ataud muy emocionada.

-Esto es Fantasmal-dijo Espectra tomando muchas fotos con su ataud.

-Ves te lo dije,claro como el agua-dijo Serena con maldad.

Aburriendose en su cita:

Las chicas (Frankie,Drakulaura,Cleo,Ghoulia,Lagoona y Abbey)buscaban a Clawdeen y a Eddie por una explicacion hcerca del video en el blog de Espectra.

-Chicas seguro hay una explicacion logica para esto-dijo Frankie tratando de frenar a Cleo.

-Dicelo a la chismosa fantasmal-agredio Cleo poniendo su ataud en el rostro de Frankie.

-Espectra revela buenos chismes,pero no creo que...-explico Frankie pero Ghoulia la interrumpio.

-Ghooooooo-explico Ghoulia agitando los bazos en sañal de explicacion.

-Si Frankie piensa:el paseo por el bosque,el abrazo despues de la visita al diario,el video en el blog de Espextra todo conecta (Todo esto paso en mi historia:Monsterhigh quinta temporada)-explico Drakulaura muy agitada.

-Como una gran maza de queso de jack pegada a un alce albino-agrego Abbey dejando a sus amigas muy extrañadas.

-Oigan chicas miren!-dijo Lgoona señalando aClawd,Deuce,Cyrano y Heath.

-Escucha viejo no te preciones-decia Deuce tratando de calmar a Clawd.

-Dicelo al tonto de Eddie,cuando lo encuentre voy a despedasarlo-dijo Clawd gruñiendo.

-Han visto a Clawdeen por algun lado?-pregunto Clawd con furia.

-No,pero si lo hiciera tendria una pequeña charla con su nuevo amigo-explico Cleo con enfado.

Mientras tanto Clawdeen y Eddie hacian fila para entrar en una de las tiendas del centro comerial.

-Cuanto mas hay que esperar?-pregunto Eddie con desanimo.

-Nunca has salido de compras?-pregunto Clawdeen con intolerancia.

-Tengo que contestar?-respondio Eddie tratando de hacer una broma.

-Solo quedate callado-ordeno Clawdeen enojada.

-Oye mira!-alarmo Eddie señalando el cine y uno de sus estrenos.

-La nueva pelicula de Horror,que hay con ella?-preunto Clawdeen poco interesada.

-Vamos!-ordeno Eddie sujetando el brazo de Clawdeen.

-Estamos aqui de compras,no para dar un paseo-aclaro Clawdeen soltando su brazo.

-Meditalo,Cuando termine el estreno la fila habra disminuido-explico Eddie con amabilidd.

-No lo haremos-aclaro Clawdeen decidida.

-Vamos,que no te de miedo-alento Eddie.

-Miedo yo?-pregunto Clawdeen y salio en marcha al cine.

Mientras tanto las chicas seguian buscando a Clawdeen y Eddie

-Ya hable con los dueños de la tienda y no los vieron por aqui-explico Lagoona saliendo de una tienda de ropa.

-Tampoco responde su ataud-Explico Drakulaura con su ataud en mano.

-Ya le hable a Telios y el no sabe nada-explico Frankie con su Ataud en mano.

-Otra noticia en el blog de Espectra-alarmo Cleo mostrando su ataud a las demas.

-Los vieron entrando al cine-dijo Frankie leyendo la noticia en su ataud.

-Esto parecer un misterio cubierto en bellos de bisonte-exclamo Abbey muy exsaltada

-Ghooooooo-dijo Ghoulia muy confundida.

-Lo ven,es como yo lo decia Clawdeen sale con el enemigo-Explico Cleo muy enojada.

-Tengo una idea,vayamos todos al cine a espiarlos-dijo Drakulaura muy curiosa.

-Ghoooooooo-dijo Ghoulia señalando algo.

-La Chica lenta tiene una idea-dijo Abbey señalando a Ghoulia.

-Ghoo-ghooooo-explico Ghoulia con unos vestidos en sus manos.

-No lo puedo creer-dijo Frankie viendo a Ghoulia.

En ese momento Clawdeen y Eddie estaban en el cine.

-No lo puedo Creer,las entradas para el estreno se agotaron-dijo Eddie muy desanimado.

-Bueno,volvamos a la fila-respondio Clawdeen dandole la espalda.

-No,mejor veamos otra cosa...-sugirio Eddie.

Por que tratas de distraerme,acaso eres una especie de pulga?-pregunto Clawdeen desconfiada.

-Tal vez, mira si quieres tu eliges la pelicula-negocio Eddie

-Mhm...,Bien Esta-dijo Clawdeen señalando "Anochecer"(una pelicula romantica).

-Esa?,pero porque?-pregunto Eddie indignado.

-Tu dijiste que escogiera y escojo esta,ahora lleva tu tracero a la sala-ordeno Clawdeen llevando a Eddie adentro de la sala como si fuera un pricionero.

Desde otro angulo del cine, Zik-Zak los vigilaban muy de cerca.

-Hola aqui Zik-Y Zak ya los encontramos-dijeron muy serios.

En ese intante pasaron las chicas acompañadas de Clawd,Deuce,Heath y Cyrano disfrazados para no ser notados.

-Esto es tonto-dijo Deuce vistiendo un vestido verde.

-Y que lo digas-agrego Heath con un vestido rojo.

-Ghuuuuuuu-agrego Cyrano con un vestido y un sombrero.

-Ya tranquilos recuerden tenemos que encontrar a Clawdeen-dijo Drakulaura con un vestido rojo corto con un chaleco.

-Y pisotear a Eddie-gruñio Clawd con un vestido morado.

-Bien dicho-dijo Cleo con un vestido dorado y negro y una peluca amarilla.

-El suelo del cine es muy pegaso es como caminar sobre queso de jack-dijo Abbey uien no llevaba ningun disfraz.

-Chicas como sabremos cual sala ir?-pregunto Frankie quien tampoco llevaba disfraz,solo unos lentes morados.

-Es cencillo:la sala que tenga una pelicula romantica es la correcta-explico Drakulaura.

-Segura que es asi como se Hace?-pregunto Frankie quitandose los lentes.

-Confia en mi, tengo experiencia-agrego Drakulaura entrando en la sala.

-Experiencia?-se pregunto Clawd mirando a Frankie quien la dovolvio la mirada.

-Miren!-dijo Lagoona al ver a Eddie y Clawdeen sentados en la primera fila.

-Por que trajistesolo un cubo de palomitas?-pregunto Clawdeen sentada junto a Eddie con un cubo de palomitas en sus garras.

-Solo tenian de tamaño mounstruo-estadio y no estoy inclinado a comer mucho-respondio Eddie con voz de cansancio y aburrimoento.

-Lo vez,?mira el cubo de palomitas que compro-exclamo Cleo señalandolos.

-Y eso que?-pregunto Clawd.

-Ghuuuu-Explico Ghoulia.

-Piensa por llevaria un solo cubo para dos?-explico Deuce sentado junto a el.

-Ghuuuuuuu-agrego Cyrano.

-Es muy obio que Clawdeen se centrara en la pelicula y Eddie se dormira-explico Lagoona muy tramquila.

-Si yo lo haria-agrego Heach con aburrimiento.

Unos minutos despues la pelicula comenzo y Eddie trataba de mantener los ojos abiertos,pero no podria hacerlo la pelicula lo aburria demasiado (tal como lo dijo Lagoona) y no era el unico,Clawdeen no se habia dado cuenta de lo aburrida que era la pelicula que eligio y del cansancio dejo recargar su cabeza en el brazo de Eddie.

-Mira!-dijo Frankie Quien tuvo que despertar a sus compañeros que tanbien se habian quedado dormidos.

-Clawdeen se acurroco en su brazo-dijo Cleo sorprendida y a la vez molesta.

-Estan seguros?, tal vez solo tenga sueño-explico Heath.

-Por favor,Heath-exclamo Deuce a Heath molesto.

-Esto es tan aburrido ahuuuu-dijo Eddie quien no soporto el sueño y se durmio dejando posando su cabeza en el cabello de Clawdeen

-Ahuu... mirenlos son la pareja ideal-dijo Drakulaura muy alegre.

-Miralos son una pareja de traidores-agrego Cleo muy molesta.

Cuando la pelicula termino todos dejaban la sala y Clawdeen y Eddie recien se despertaban.

-Que sucedio?-pregunto Eddie despertandose.

-El aburrimiento acabo volvamos a la tienda-respondio Clawdeen tironeando a Eddie para que se levantara del asiento.

-Mira ya se van-grito Frankie con sueño.

-Sigamoslos!-ordeno Cleo muy decidido.


	11. Chapter11:Comprando con el enemigo

Comprando con el enemigo

Los problemas iban de mal en peor para Eddie y Clawdeen no solo luchaban con su problema de "amistad",sino que tambien eran seguidos y vigilados muy de cerca por Frankie y los demas (incluido los hostiles).

Creo que los perdimos-dijo Cleo molesta cuando salieron del cine siguiendo a Clawdeen y a Eddie.

Grrrrrrrr-gruñio Clawd con furia mirando hacia todas partes.

Tranquilo seguro que tu hermana esta bien-Calmo Deuce poniendo su mano en el hombro de Clawd.

Si, ella es una lobo fuerte-agrego Heath con animos.

Ella no es el problema ,Eddie es mi problema-respondio Clawd tronando los huesos de sus manos.

Estos mounstruos caminaron buscando Clawdeen y Eddie por todas partes sin resultados hasta que Ghoulia reacciono:

Ghuuuu-agrego Ghoulia señalando la tienda de ropa.

La tienda de ropa?-pregunto Lagoona.

por que entraron ahi?-se pregunto Frankie.

acaso no lo vez?-agrego Drakulaura exaltada.

Si ,Frankie!-agrego cleo molesta.

Compran ropa para el vaile-explico Lagoona.

Piensan ir juntos!-agregor Cleo y muy enojada.

-Eso lo veremos-agrego para si misma.

Ghoo-ghooooo- alarmo Cyrano con dificultad.

Creo que esta vez Cyrano tiene razon-explico Heath a Cleo.

Si nos descubren no sabremos lo que traman-explico Frankie tranquilizar a Cleo.

Si es que traman algo-agrego Deuce con calma.

Aque te refieres, a que entrarian dos munstruos a una tienda de ropa?-pregunto Cleo a Deuce con tono severo.

En ese mometo Clawdeen se probaba ropa de distintos diceños y de distintos colores mientras que Eddie con poco interes se dormia parado junto a los probadores.

Que te parece este, te verias mas abomiadorable-dijo Clawdeen saliendo del probador y entregandole una chaqueta de esmoquin o similar, en tejido negro de acabado ligeramente brillante con lentejuelas, adecuada para el baile a Eddie.

Este tomo la chaqueta y la arrojo por encima de su cabeza.

Olvidalo!-dijo Eddie con frialdad e indiferencia.

Te estoy ayudando deberias ser mas gentil-dijo Clawdeen molesta por su respuesta.

Ni creas cachorrita-dijo Eddie con una risa burlona.

Mientras Clawdeen y Eddie discutian Los chicos se hacercaban y los observaban desde la entrada de la tienda.

Grrr-Nadie me dice cachorrita-Gruñio Clawdeen muy molesta y sujetando a Eddie de su chaqueta con sus garras.

Guau-nunca vi a Clawdeen tan molesta-dijo Heath sobresaltado.

Yo si,pero fue cuando intente retirarle el plato del almuerzo-explico Clawd remangando su chaqueta y mostrando unas vendas en su brazo (sugiriendo que fue Clawdeen quien lo mordio).

En ese momento Zik-Zak los observaban muy de cerca:

Aqui Zik y Zak reportandonos-dijeron al mismo tiempo con su ataud en mano y unos visores los cuales no podian ponerse, pues tenian dos cabezas y por logica cuatro ojos.

Les informaban a los demas hostiles que al ver el blog de espectra se habian reunido en el salon hostil para verificar esto.

Es cierto lo que se dicen Eddie y Clawdeen estan juntos?- pregunto Telios por la otra linea junto a los demas hostiles.

valla que si-respondieron Zik y Zak sin poder dejar de mirarlos.

Mala suerte chica-dijo Fineas Arpia tratando de molestar a Toreley.

GJGJGGJ!-agredio Torelei mientras que Purrsephone y Meowlody la sujetaron para que no destrozara a Fineas con sus garras.

Cuando saldran?-pregunto Clawd mirando su reloj.

Ten paciencia ya no deben tardar-dijo Drakulaura acariciando la cabeza de Clawd.

Si recuerda Clawdeen es una chica ,podria tardar semanas!-agrego Heath riendose.

Queeee?-gruñio Abbey enojada sujetando a Heath de su ropa y mirandolo fijamente.

Miren es Nefera!-grito Lagoona señalando a Nefera, quien entraba a la tienda en ese mismo instante.

Nefera?-exclamo Cleo indignada.

En ese instante Clawdeen se provaba un vestido negro con olanes dorados y marcas como de desgarres.

Me vere salvaje con esto puesto-dijo para si misma mientras se miraba al espejo muy satisfecha.

Si ,deberias usarlo, asi te regresaran a tu jaula-expreso Nefera burlando de Clawdeen.

Nefera,tu que haces aqui?-pregunto Clawdeen-No tienen tiendas de moda en El Cairo?-agrego con furia.

Claro que los hay,pero no creo que puedas pagar lo que muestran alla,tampoco creo que puedas pagar el pasage-respondio Nefera riendose de manera molesta ,luego vio las bolsas y el vestido de Clawdeen y pregunto:-Comprando cosas para el vaile?-.

Por que, te interesa?-respondio Clawdeen de manera mordas.

No,lo digo por que no quiero que te esfuerses,yo sere la reina del baile-explico Nefera mostrando sus vestidos dorados recien comprados.

Pero tu ya no vas al intituto- aclaro Clawdeen indignada.

Y eso que?, las reinas podemos entrar a cualquier fiesta,no somos como los lobos que aullan para entrar algun sitio-explico Nefera señalando a Clawdeen.

Dime que no acabo de oir eso-respondio Clawdeen furiosa dejando caer el vestido al suelo.

Ho-Ho-Exclamo Eddie que desde un mostrador de chaquetas viendo a Clawdeen discutir con Nefera y se acerco a ellas.

Algun problema?-pregunto tratando de mediar la situacion y calmar a Clawdeen.

Quien eres tu y por que te entrometes?-pregunto Nefera con arrogancia y desprecio.

Estaba a punto de preguntarte lo mismo-respondio Eddie con igual arrogancia y desprecio y luego con voz gruesa respondio:

Soy Edward Ente Sombra nocturna,pero mis amigos me llaman Eddie-explico con una reverencia.

Si,claro-exclamo Nefera y al verlo de pies a cabeza se sorprendio y al ver el amuleto de Eddie (un colmillo de lobo brillante que este usaba como collar)exclamo sorprendida:

Oye,no eres de las familias de "Alta nocturna''?-pregunto Nefera sugetando el collar de Eddie y acercandose peligrosamente a su rostro.

Si,pero soy el unico que queda de ellos-respondio Eddie alejandose y cuidando su distancia.

Bien,si te cansas de tu mascota-explico Nefera sacando un papel dorado y escribiendo algo en el.

mascota?-reacciono Clawdeen con un gruñido muy molesta.

Aqui tienes mi numero,Asi sabras lo que es salir con alguien de noble linaje-explico Nefera mientras colocaba el pequeño papel dorado en el bolsillo de la chaqueta de Eddie y se lo decia al oido y se marchaba como si nada.

Creo que tengo retorcijones,Quien es Ella?-exclamo Eddie mientras se frotaba el estomago con nauseas y preguntandole a Clawdeen sobre nefera.

Nefera de Nilo es hermana mayor de Cleo y mas fastidiante que toreley y Cleo mescladas a licuadora-explico Clawdeen mientras se sonaba los nudillos igual que Clawd.

Asi que lo Pedante es de familias?-pregunto Eddie mientras colocaba su collar abajo de su camisa.

No tienes idea-respondio Clawdeen con tono serio.

Despues de un rato Clawdeen pago sus compras y puso todo en el suelo mientras que Eddie leia su libro.

Bien ahora que?-pregunto Clawdeen mientras revisaba su ataud.

No me preguntes a mi es la primera vez que entro a un centro comercial-respondio Eddie mientras pasaba la hoja a su libro.

Nunca lo has hecho antes?-pregunto Clawdeen asombrada y dejando caer su ataud sin carga.

Es extraño?-pregunto Eddie sin mucha gana.

No solo perturbador-respondio Clawdeen con un poco de incomodidad.

No te angusties tampoco he estado en parques de diverciones,centros nocturnos u otros lugares-explico Eddie mientras hacia desvanecer su libro y se ponia de pie.

Y que haces para divertirte?-pregunto Clawdeen con un poco de interes.

Leer-respondio Eddie tranquilamente.

Solamente eso?pregunto Clawdeen sorprendida y aterrada.

Algun problema?-preunto Eddie un poco molesto.

Claro, la vida es mas que solo leer-explico Clawdeen con tono de sermon.

Que tratas decir,que mas puede haber?-pregunto Eddie con indiferencia.

Bromeas?,ven te lo enseñare-respondio Clawdeen y aferrandose al brazo de Eddie lo arrastro junto con todas sus compras fuera de la tienda.

Oye,que pretendes hacer?-pregunto Eddie con tono molesto tratando de safar su brazo de las garras de Clawdeen.

Trato de ayudarte,pense que eras raro pero esto es demaciado-respondio Clawdeen mientras se aferraba a la chaqueta de Eddie y lo dominaba.

Fuera de la Tienda Zik y Zak seguian vigilando:

Zak,Zak despierta-alarmo Zik a su hermano quien se habia quedado dormido.

Aqui Zik y Zak Eddie y Clawdeen se mueven-dijeron al mismo tiempo aunque Zak seguia algo dormido.

Siganlos-ordeno Telios desde la otra linea.

Mientras Tanto Frankie y las demas seguian esperando sentados afuera de la tienda:

Miren-alarmo Frankie y todos vieron a Clawdeen y Eddie saliendo de la tienda.

Ven lo que yo veo?-exclamo Drakulaura muy sorprendida al ver a Clawdeen y Eddie tan juntos.

Mira como lo lleva del brazo-agrego Lagoona mientras tomaba una foto con su ataud.

Los seguimos?-pregunto Abbey mientras el grupo entero se ponia de pie.

Creo que deberiamos dejarlos solos-sugirio Frankie mientras empujaba a Lagoona y Abbey para que se marcharan.

Si,despues la chismosa fantasmal no dara los detalles-agrego Drakulaura mientras tomaba sus compras y se las daba a Clawd para que se las cargue.

Vamos viejo Vamos al salon de videos-dijo Deuce mientras ponia su mano en el hombro de Clawd como señal de amistad.

Olvidalo no me perdere de esto-gruño Clawd mientras dejaba caer las compras de Drakulaura y se marchaba muy molesto detras de Eddie y Clawdeen.

Claw espera-grito Drakulaura muy molesta.

Opino de la misma forma-opino Cleo dejando sus cosas en manos de Ghoulia y dirigiendose con Clawd a tras Clawdeen y Eddie.

Cielos esto no se ve todos los dias-exclamo Frankie al ver a Cleo y Clawd ir juntos en busca de ellos.

Ghuuuuu-agrego Goulia preocupada sosteniendo el bolso y los vestidos de Cleo.


End file.
